


The Nine Noble LOLvirtues

by MixolydianGrey



Category: LOLcats, Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixolydianGrey/pseuds/MixolydianGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catnip mousies rip, an nomnomnoms evenshully come 2 bottm of bag<br/>But I knowz wun thing wut never runz out:<br/>teh name-fame wut comez when honrable cat is honrable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nine Noble LOLvirtues

_The Odinic Rite lists the 9 Noble Virtues as Courage, Truth, Honor, Fidelity, Discipline, Hospitality, Industriousness, Self-Reliance, and Perseverance._

 

Courage

Dogz may bark, n flash feerful fang  
but honor-stiffnd Kitteh standz firm.

Truth

Knowing Kitteh knowz. Knowz self,  
knowz trooth, an clingz with claws of WANT.

Honor

Catnip mousies rip, an nomnomnoms evenshully come 2 bottm of bag  
But I knowz wun thing wut never runz out:  
teh name-fame wut comez when honrable cat is honrable.

Fidelity

CAN HAS, sez Kitteh. But Kitteh must keep:  
Keep word, keep faith, keep clawz sharp.

Discipline

Mai strong will. Let me show u it.  
I honez it regyoolurly on the bonez of temptashun.

Hospitality

Sharing cat is sharing, strong in guest-frendship.  
If I had 2 catnip mousies, I wud give u wun.

Industriousness

I see wut you did there. Ur latchez n doorz, I skoff at them.  
I'm in ur precaushuns. An I has ALL DAY.

Self Reliance

I has a flavor. Mai flavor iz bein able 2 depend on mahself.  
SPACE AND TIME ARE NO OBSTACLE TO CATTANK. CATTANK IS STRONG.

Perseverance

Oh hai, I upgraded ur everything. Or I will.  
Just give me tiem. Perseverance. I has it.


End file.
